Overprotective
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: When Touya has lunch with his baby sister he starts to notice a few things. She's pale, wearing baggy clothes, and looks ill. There's only one thing that could do this to his little sister- the gaki. And he has to protect her from him!


Overprotective

Overprotective

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta: Lera

(Author's Comments)

"Characters' Conversations"

Today the weather was perfect in Tomeda. Fluffy white clouds lightly dotted the blue sky and touched the sun only slightly. The breeze was light and cool, which kept the heat under control. The cherry blossom trees powdered their flower pedals on the sidewalks and the black pines sprayed their needles onto the grassy parks. The air was clear and scented by the bright greenery of spring. Traffic was minimal and friendly due to the beautiful day. It truly was a beautiful day, so what could possibly be wrong with his sister?

Touya wiggled in the white whicker chair uncomfortably. The umbrella above the table shaded him perfectly, but suddenly the heat seemed unbearable to him. He had ordered a nice, small meal that consisted of sushi and rice, but he couldn't seem to eat a bite. He merely pushed the food around his place with his chopsticks. His dark, thick hair laid flat against his head due to the increase of sweat seeping out of his pores.

His sister should have been happy, but there were dark circles bleeding under her eyes. Her visage turned green at the sight of the food in front of her and the rest of her body was so pale that she blended in with the white chair. She was slouched over the table like a rag doll. Her hair was a mess with the limp locks thrown in every direction and drenched with sweat. He could almost see the headache blooming in her head as she pressed her fingers to her temple. Her clothes looked to big for her body… was she losing weight? (Of course it never came to mind that she was just wearing bigger clothes!) She was wearing this ugly yellow shirt that tied in the back. Her jeans were banded together with elastic. The outfit, from Touya's point of view, was horrendous.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he dared to ask as he fidgeted.

When he saw her eyes flash with anger and her hands clench tightly into two fists, he gulped.

"Does it look like I am okay?" she shouted angrily as she pounded the restaurant's table.

"As okay as a monster can be," he joked.

Suddenly Sakura's rage turned blue and tears filled her eyes and spilled over her lids. "I hate you!"

With melancholy seeping through her veins, Sakura stood up quickly and placed her napkin onto the table. While she wiped her tears from her face she turned and practically ran away from her brother.

Touya sat in complete shock as distress racked through his body. His mouth was hanging wide open and his shoulders slumped over. His body couldn't seem to function, but his mind was racing.

Suddenly an answer struck him. The gaki. He must be the reason Sakura was such a wreck. When he got a hold of him-

"Touya?" a voice called.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Touya looked up and his eyes caught sight of his lover and friend, Yuki. He wore a light blue, buttoned up shirt and a pair of tan, khaki pants. On his feet were brown, leather flip-flops. He also wore his trademark blue glasses.

"What's wrong?" the lighter male asked as he took Sakura's placed in the adjacent sit.

"The gaki must be beating my sister. She was a complete wreck. She was pale, weak and ill and I'm going to make him pay," Touya said furiously.

The disbelief was erased from his visage and was replaced with rage. His skin was heated and a red hue spread across his face. His eyes flashed with fury and his fists were clenched tightly. Steam seemed to be pouring from his ears and his face was taut.

"Touya, Syaoran would never lay a hand on Sakura," Yuki said trying to smooth his lover's anger over with calm reason.

"You didn't see her," Touya replied as he rose from his seat.

"Now, Touya don't do anything too rash."

"I'm not going to do anything rash. I'm just going to do what I should have done ten years ago and beat the shit out of the boy."

Reaching out to grab Touya's arm, Yuki said, "Think about this. Sakura is probably just pre-"

"I don't want to hear why you think I shouldn't pound the hell out of the gaki. You can't stop me," he exclaimed as he pushed his lover away and ran down the street.

"Oh, dear," Yuki uttered as he searched for his phone. Fishing it out of his pocket he then dialed Sakura's cell phone number, "Sakura, this is Yuki. You better get back to your house ASAP. Your brother has gone crazy."

It seemed like Tomeda was use to seeing Touya enraged and running outrageously towards the Li household. Everyone kept on doing their various jobs and never looked up at the furious male. They simply moved out of his destructive path, turned up their radios to ignore the shouting, and rolled their eyes. Even though Li and Kinomoto had come to a mutual agreement after Li married Sakura the battles still raged on, the glares were still fired and the fists still flew.

Touya ran up to the two-story house heatedly. It was quite quaint. It was made out of bricks and had white shutters. There were yellow curtains in the windows and a welcome mat in front of the door. The front yard was nicely kept with light green grass. A cherry blossom tree bloomed in the middle of the yard and left petals flying throughout the air.

"GAKI! Open this door right now before I beat it down," Touya shouted angrily as he pounded on the green colored door made entirely out of pine.

Hazily, Syaoran opened the door and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and his eyes were puffy. He wore a white tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants that had blue and white strips on them. They were tied at his waist. On his feet he wore his blue, house shoes.

"What the hell, Touya?!"

Before Syaoran could finish rubbing the traces of his nap away from his face Touya let his fist fly and catch Syaoran against the jaw.

"What the fuck!!" Syaoran yelled as his body slammed against his door violently. He tried to catch his balance with his hands as gravity fought against him. Rubbing his jaw, his eyes filled with painful tears. The purple bruise was all ready forming on the youth's face.

Pushing himself up, Syaoran raised his fists angrily in response. His face was flushed with rage and his jaw was pulsing heatedly. The traces of his nap were replaced with the shock and rage from the attack.

They stood only feet away from each other with daggers flying between them. Their bodies were both in their fighting stances with their fists balled at their sides.

"Again, what the fuck is your problem?" Syaoran gritted through his teeth.

"You're my problem, gaki," Touya responded as he increased his deadly glare, "I want you to stay the fuck away from my sister."

"A little too late for that. I married her or don't you remember that?" Syaoran patronized.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No one ever knows what you are talking about. Again, you are overacting," he said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Don't tell me what I'm doing. You're hurting my sister."

"You're hallucinating."

"I know what I saw."

"Let's just get this over with. I have dinner to cook," Syaoran said as he pushed up his sleeves and raised his hands in defense.

Charging at Syaoran, Touya raised his leg to strike the boy's body when he heard a loud scream.

"TOUYA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Touya stopped suddenly and tripped forward on to Syaoran. As a reflect Syaoran pushed the man away from him and Touya slammed onto the pavement.

"It was him," the two men said at the same time.

With her hands upon her hips, Sakura tapped her foot loudly as if she was annoyed. "What are you doing here, Touya?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm protecting you."

"I don't need you to protect me anymore, Touya. I have Syaoran for that."

Touya was struck back by this comment and he seemed hurt. "But, I'm your big brother."  
Sighing, Sakura replied, "And you always will be, but Syaoran is my husband."

"Not a very good one," he said as he threw mental daggers at Syaoran, who returned with a defiant stare, "No offense, monster, but you look like crap."

Fire steamed in Sakura's eyes as she slapped her brother on the shoulder, "TAKE THAT BACK!!"

"You might want to before she beats that shit out of you," Syaoran said as a smile grew upon his lips in amusement.

"Don't' you see? I'm trying to help you get better," Touya said as he put up his hands in defense.

"I don't need help because I don't look like CRAP!" Sakura shouted as she began to breath heavily.

"But, you look tired, sick and, well, like crap."

"I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST KNOW HOW TO MAKE SOMEONE FEEL LIKE CRAP. JUST BECAUSE I'M GETTING FAT, EMOTIONAL, AND TIRED DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PICK ON ME!! YOU ARE SO MEAN! YOU ARE THE MEANES-"

"You're what?!" Touya said as he tripped backward like he was punched.

"Pregnant. You know where a baby is growing in my stomach and then it is pushed-"

"AHH!" Covering his ears, Touya fell onto his ass, "I don't want to hear about it."

Smirking, Sakura just continued, "Out through my-"

"If you say anymore I will tell the whole world that you are the ugliest monster!!"

"You are so horrible," Sakura pouted.

"Pregnant….I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it bucko."

"That means that you slept with that gaki."

"Touya, we have been married for two years! And that doesn't even matter. We had sex way before we got married."

"WHAT!!"

"Oops," Sakura said, "Hehe. I was just joking."

Touya leaped up from the ground and ran towards Syaoran, who was busy jumping over bushes to get away from him.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE SISTER!!"

"WE'RE MARRIED, IDIOT!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER BEFORE YOU GUYS MARRIED. YOU WERE JUST KIDS!"

"WE WERE OLDER THEN WHEN YOU DID IT!"

That comment stopped Touya in his tracks only temporally, "If you tell anyone about that I will kill you."

Sticking his tongue out in a childish manner, Syaoran said, "Make me!"

Stepping in front of the two males, Sakura said, "Touya, knock it off. You are being too overprotective."

"Damn right," he said as he lunged towards Syaoran again.

Jumping away Syaoran laughed as he ran down the street, "You can't catch me, old man."

"Just wait and see, bitch."

Shaking her head, Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Yuki, "You might want to get down here. Touya has turned into an overprotective psycho again."

Yuki sighed on the other line, "Here we go again."

I wrote this a while ago and just found it. I'm surprised that I didn't upload it! I really enjoy writing about Touya and Syaoran's relationship to each other. It's pretty funny. Sometimes I wish I had an older brother to be protective of me. Well, not one as overprotective as Touya is! Read and Review please!


End file.
